


Falling Crazy In Love (8)

by J__H



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J__H/pseuds/J__H





	Falling Crazy In Love (8)

纯属虚构，请勿上升真人

※ 上车请系好安全带！第一次开车车速不好控制，晕车者请在中途停靠下车

※ 禁止转载

 

—8—

等待金容仙奶睡小星星的时候，文星伊从柜子里拿出各式各样的零食，又从冰箱取出一罐冰可乐和一罐蔬果汁，把客厅落地窗帘遮的一丁点月光都洒不进来，关掉客厅大灯营造起黑暗诡谲氛围，文星伊打开电视选择好电影后就坐在沙发上滑手机等金容仙出来。

『睡着了？快来快来～我都准备好了！』  
『光看电影海报就觉得好可怕，星阿...你的手借我抓一下。』金容仙勾着文星伊的手后才让他按下播放键，一开头的电影配乐就让人觉得毛骨悚然，两个人睁大眼睛一动也不动的专注于剧情，电影由伏笔进入主线之际突然碰的一声吓得金容仙整个人缩到文星伊怀里，两人被吓到也不敢叫出声生怕吵醒在房里安然入睡的小星星，只能抱紧对方一起瑟瑟发抖，直到电影结束跑马灯出现演员及工作人员的名字才松了一口气。

『再挑一部片吧！轻松一点的，我们把桌上东西吃一吃。』金容仙看着没什么动的零食提议道。  
『好啊～上次听学生说有一部爱情喜剧评价不错，我来找一下。』文星伊凭着印象找到电影随即播放，文星伊搂着金容仙吃着她递过来的零食，刚刚恐怖的气氛瞬间转为满室充满粉红泡泡。明明说好的爱情喜剧怎知中途男女主人公突然开起车来了？！文星伊抱着金容仙的手微微收紧，不自然的舔了舔觉得干涩的嘴唇，又偷偷观察金容仙的反应，看她认真的看着电影文星伊只好重新专注于剧情上，寂静的夜晚再小的声音都会无限被放大，男女主人公激情奋战的声音让文星伊和金容仙心猿意马了。

两人靠的极近，文星伊偏过头看着金容仙，将她拿在手上的蔬果汁抽起放回茶几，金容仙被文星伊的动作弄的一阵莫名其妙转过头来，文星伊充满爱意深邃的眼神紧盯着金容仙，单手捧着她的脸颊拇指来回轻抚金容仙的脸颊肉，然后侧过头直接吻上金容仙的唇。金容仙在文星伊靠过来那一刻紧张的闭起了双眼，感觉到自己的双唇被文星伊一下、两下浅浅的亲吻，接着文星伊含住她的下嘴唇后用舌尖舔着双唇，扶在颊边的手也滑到了颈间，耳下及耳后敏感带被文星伊挑逗抚弄，金容仙耐不住的哼了一声，文星伊趁机将舌头伸入金容仙口中，带领着金容仙的小舌嬉戏玩闹。

两个人吻的深入缠绵，突然间文星伊将金容仙拉起让她跨坐在自己腿上，湿热的吻从双唇来到颈间，一只手扶在金容仙背后另一只手摸上她白嫩纤细的大腿。金容仙微微抬头好让文星伊可以在自己的脖子作乱，双手扶着文星伊的脑袋轻轻下压想得到更多，文星伊重新吻上金容仙双唇，缠绵一吻后文星伊暗哑的嗓音传来。

『可以吗？』  
『恩～』金容仙这一声不知道是回答还是娇喘发出的轻哼直接投入一把大火。  
文星伊大胆的揉上怀孕后变大的白嫩，着急的解开睡衣钮扣往两旁一掀，看文星伊双眼放光的样子金容仙提醒他小力一点，就由着他在自己胸前作乱，湿热的舌头在胸前到处点火，文星伊时不时的用手指拨弄着顶端，敏感的顶端早已不耐挑逗硬挺站立，在文星伊吸舔着不由自主渗出的乳汁，金容仙只能紧抱着文星伊的头努力压抑叫声。

『甜甜的～』文星伊咂巴着嘴说着，惹得金容仙耳根爆红摀着他的嘴不让继续说话。  
『为什么要说出来，再说就不给做，太害羞了！』  
文星伊点点头，重获自由的双唇继续宠爱白嫩柔软，手指往下隔着睡裤爱抚。似乎是觉得睡裤太碍事，文星伊使力调换姿势，将金容仙压在沙发上后除去两人之间的阻隔，温热的手掌重新造访秘境，手指时不时的深入秘境直捣小核，金容仙被刺激的拱起背、难耐的想夹紧双腿，感觉到她动作的文星伊停下对小核的刺激转而打开金容仙的双腿。

『不要看那里！』金容仙担心生产后的模样不好看，用双手遮挡着。  
文星伊吻上金容仙安抚她，沿着身体曲线的吻让两人之间的热气更上一层，不强迫拿开她遮挡的手，文星伊用吻让金容仙缴械投降。  
『妳很美、真的很美，我很喜欢～』金容仙听着这席话又看到文星伊湿润的双唇害羞的偏过头不敢对上他的视线。  
『金容仙…妳回不去了。我已经决定好一辈子抓住妳了！』文星伊骨节分明的手指轻探秘境入口，随着语句的结束缓缓推入，马上感受到紧致的包覆，文星伊以吻安抚皱着眉头的金容仙，等待她适应后才开始攻势。  
『唔…恩…星阿～』金容仙承受不住汹涌而至的快感，呻吟声断断续续泄漏而出。  
『容～妳好棒！叫出来，我想听。』文星伊加快进出速度，如他所愿听到金容仙性感的嗓音，两人此刻大汗淋漓拥抱接纳着彼此。

在文星伊反复进出探索秘境时不小心碰触到金容仙的敏感，感觉手指受到更紧的吸咬，文星伊加快对敏感的刺激，越来越卖力的喘息声和早已憋不住愉悦呻吟声，两人接吻与身下进出时发出的吸允水渍声，金容仙脑中突然感觉到一阵短暂的空白，用力抱住身上的文星伊迎来第一次高潮。

文星伊对待珍宝似的轻柔吻着等待她余韵退去，此时电视里的画面已经跳回电影主选单了，文星伊背着已经累到昏昏欲睡的金容仙到浴室清洗，洗去一身黏腻的两人舒服地躺在卧室大床上呼呼大睡。

 

# 开车太不容易，写完头都要秃了！#  
# 百粉福利给喂的糖，希望大家不嫌弃…#


End file.
